The Dark Prophecy
by Blk Label
Summary: Davis has been alone in the digiworld for his life. He meets the other DD's and is asked to help save the world but will he?** Pro-Davis ; Daikari **
1. Discovery of A New Evil

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon or it's characters.  
  
Note- Davis and the others are all about 18-19 years old.  
  
***  
  
The Dark Prophecy: Chapter 1  
  
A young boy stood at the face of a cliff in the digital world. He was someone she had never seen before. He had spikey hair and a red bandana around his neck. He had armour that sheilded his shoulders and half way down to his elbows. And, two armor bracelets about half a foot long that cuffed around his wrist. He had a backpack on and a place for his sword attached to it. But the sword was being held in his gloved hands. A blue digimon stood next to him with long white wings and an X on his stomache.  
  
He looked so mysterious and overwhelming. Then the dream started to fade and Kari woke up.  
  
***  
  
  
  
That was wierd. That's the sixth time that boy's appeared in my dream. I've never even seen or heard of him or his digimon before. The lump beside her started to shake and Gatomon poked her head out.  
  
"Is it time for breakfast already?"  
  
"No Gatomon, I'm sorry I woke you, go back to bed it's early."  
  
"Kari this is like... the billionth time you've woken me up before reakfast. Whats wrong?"  
  
"Well Gatomon there is someone apperaing in my dreams and I'm not sure who he is..."  
  
She looked over to catch her partner fast asleep. She decided it would be a good idea to go to sleep herself."  
  
***  
  
  
  
I've lived here all my life and this world still seems to amaze me. It's so beautiful, and far away form humans. A place where Veemon and I can be alone. Not bothered by the world.  
  
"Davish."  
  
"Yes Veemon?"  
  
"... I'm hungry. When's lunch?"  
  
"We already had lunch."  
  
"Well what about dinner?"  
  
"Veemon don't you ever get tired of.."  
  
Davis looked down from the cliff and spied a couple of Monochromon rampaging through the forest. He drew his sword, just in case.  
  
"Davish whats wrong?"  
  
"Veemon look at thos monochromon."  
  
The biggest ones had glownig red eyes and the smaller ones were all black. Davis' eyes narrowed as the digimon approached. Veemon was now Ex-Veemon. The leader stopped in front of Davis' face.  
  
"We have been sent by the dark army to destroy the human boy. "  
  
With this Ex-Veemon launched at the big one, while Davis took the smaler ones with his sword. Neither of them could feel the cool breeze starting to flow. It was the begining of winter in the digital world.  
  
"Give up now boy, and perhaps we'll kill you quicker."  
  
The Monochromon seemed be laughing at him. He had taken all three of the smaller ones out now and was aiding Ex-Veemon in deafeting the bigger one. The digmon had small scratches and open wounds but nothing that would prevent him from fighting.  
  
"Ex-veemon distact him."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Ex-Veemon launched several attacks at him that put him on the round. With that Davis launched his sword into the digimon. It peirced his heart and he fell to the floor. Davis pulled the sword from the digimon and stood waiting for him to dissolve. Instead a grey fog came from the mouth and the digimon melted. Bones and all.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Gatomon, are you sure there's no humans left in the digital world?"  
  
"Of course Kari... why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh. No reason. So we can't go back."  
  
"Not that I know of... Kari why the sudden intrest in something you left behind so long ago."  
  
"Well I've been having dreams lately and..."  
  
'DING DONG'  
  
Kari got up to see who it was. When she got to the door she peeked through the hole and smiled. She unlocked the door and opened it. She stared up into the face of Tekeru.  
  
"Hey Kari."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Davis and Veemon wandered through the digital land. It was snowing calmly but Davis kept warm. He wondered about the "incedent" last night. 'The human boy' he thought to himself. He had been with digmon all his life. He didn't thinkthere was a single digimon who didn't trust him. There had been humans in the digital world before, but he never gave them much attention. They had certainly made his job easier.  
  
Neither Davis nor Veemon had talked for over an hour now. They were both lost deep in thought. Veemon broke the silence.  
  
"Davis? Do you think it's possible that another human sent those digimon last night."  
  
Veemon looked at the floor and continued.  
  
"I mean do you think that there could be one more person here who wants to destroy you? Maybe someone like that Digimon Kaizer we heard about 6 years ago."  
  
This time Veemon looked up at his freind who seemed to be staring into nothingness. The blue monster slowly turned his head in the same direction. He stayed there wide-eyed trying to believe what he was looking at.  
  
In the distance was what looked like a factory. Smoke was raising from it. And from far away it looked like ants were marching into the factory. But, both new they were digimon. Davis answered Veemon.  
  
"Yes Veemon... I think there is another human here. An Evil one."  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Well what do you think. I hope i'll be able to post a new chapter soon. Until then plaese R/R.  
  
-Andrea a.k.a Blk Label 


	2. Arrival: A Familiar Place, An Unfamiliar...

Well after 200 years i finally got up and started a new chapter. *Throws confetti* So here you go the next chapter on The Dark Prophecy. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon nor it's characters.  
  
The Dark Prophecy: Chapter 2  
  
Davis remained in the same position. He slowly walked down the cliff and closer to the "factory". His facial expressions changed as he moved closer to the building. Veemon, who was still in deep thought, picked up his head and noticed his friend was gone.  
  
"Davis! Davish wait!"  
  
Veemon ran toward the boy. He noticed that Davis had stopped. He looked at him and saw the grim expression burrowed deep in his face. He looked back at the mysterious building. And let his mouth hang open. There were figures moving in and out of the building. On one side the figures had chains and were all connected. On the other side they came out free and walked into perfectly straight lines. The only difference was, they were all black with red eyes.  
  
***  
  
Kari and T.K talked for awile, when Kari got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey T.K," she yelled form around the corner," Want some coffee, tea, choco, anything?"  
  
  
  
"Choco'll be good. It's pretty damn cold outside."  
  
The snowflakes outside drifted calmly down from the heavens. They cast a relaxing setting inside the apartments of Odaiba. She came back into the livingroom where T.K waited silently looking at the snow. Kari noticed her computer beep and walked over to it.  
  
"Whats up?" T.K asked.  
  
"Nothing i just got an e-mail hold on a sec."  
  
She walked over to the computer as the doorbell rang.  
  
"T.K get that will you? It's probly my stupid brother forgot his key."  
  
"Your brother still lives here?" He said with a chuckle.  
  
"He's Tai of course he does."  
  
T.K walked over to the door and opened it. He stood at the door for a few seconds talking with Tai.  
  
"Where's Kari?" Tai asked.  
  
They walked into the living room and as T.Kwas about to say where she was he noticed, she wasn't there. He looked at the computer and shook it. A strange portal appeared on the screen and closed in an instant. Tai's face changed.  
  
"T.K IS THIS A SICK JOKE WHERE'S KARI?"  
  
"She was here I swear!"  
  
He looked over at her mug, which was tipped over as well as his. Everything electrical was going haywire before the power cut out, leaving Tai and T.K staring at the snowdrifts dumfounded.  
  
***  
  
I came down hard on the ground, but luckly the snow was there. It was like a soft qiult. And a cold one. I looked down at myself realizing i was in the snow in a tank top and shorts. I tried to get up and realized i was frozen solid. I noticed a boy and a blue digimon running toward me. My first instict was to stand up but i couldn't. The boy helped me to my feet.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
The digimon next to him asked.  
  
"Yes thankyou."  
  
I looked at the boy again and shook my head. Then I looked at him again, he looked alike the boy in my dream. He was really cute, but he hadn't bothered to talk or even ask me my name. He let go of my hand and reached in his backpack. He pulled out a hooded sweatshirt with the words courage, friendship, and miracles sewn on the chest in Japanese. He handed it to me and i put it on.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
I asked him. No answer. The little blue digimon introduced himself.  
  
" I'm Veemon." He said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Veemon... I'm Kari."  
  
O looked over at the boy to see if he would take my hint and tell me his name too.  
  
The boy still remained silent and I noticed a slight frown creep onto my face, so i quikly smiled. He had already started walking so Veemon and I followed. After about an hour of walking, to who-knows-where, he turned his head around.  
  
"Daisuke, Davis Motomiya."  
  
***  
  
Well that chapter was sorta short but, as i said the chapters will get longer and better.  
  
-Andrea a.k.a Blk Label 


	3. The Weasel Digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I do own this fanfic though.  
  
  
  
The Dark Prophecy: Chapter 3  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The snow drifted down faster getting thicker and thicker, making it almost impossible to wenture further witout becoming comepletely lost.  
  
"Veemon," Davis looked down at the small blue monster about to collapse by his side. His face was covered in frost and two small icesicles hung from the little horn on his face. He looked up at Davis.  
  
"Do ya think you could digivolve to Raidramon? Help me out a little?" He was carrying Kari on his back through the snow that went over her head, and almost over his.  
  
"Sure." He said energetically.  
  
"Thanks pal."  
  
He let Kari off his back and climbed onto Raidramon (a much more enourmous and strong Raidramon than the one from the show). He looked around before digging his heals into Raidramon and giving him a command to take off. He felt uneasy as they rode. Raidramon was a wonderful digimon, and even with his weight, was able to keep running on top of the snow without it caving in. His Lightning-shape horn gleamed in the moonlight and the other three lightning-shapes on his back provided the perfect thing to hold onto.  
  
As they rode Kari (in back) soon fell asleep on Davis' shoulder. He turned around when he felt her head hit his body and realized she was asleep. He was turned around backward alongtime gazing at her resting face. He whipped his head around when he noticed Raidraon come to a stop.  
  
"Why'd we stop?" He asked exausted.  
  
"We've come to a village." Raidramon answered back.  
  
Davis leaped off and nearly missed catching Kari who fell off onto him because she was still asleep. She woke up suddenly and stood up quickly noticing the awkward position with Davis she awoke to. She blushed slightly and Davis moved his head trying to hide his furious blushing.  
  
By now a crowd had gathered around them. The people whispered to one another about the strange monster in their small town. Now the voices got louder and claerer to Davis, they were talking about his digimon. Suddenly A tall, buff figure wearing a suit of very old armor burst throgh the crowd of people. Davis noticed the Musket he had in his right hand. His eyes moved with the gun as the man moved the gun to his shoulder and pointed it at Raidramon.  
  
"DEMON!" He shouted as he pulled the rusting trigger and shot a matallic- blue bullet at Radramon's back. The bullet chipped off a peice of his armoer and peirced the fragile skin underneath it.  
  
"Hey wudda' ya' think you're doing fool?!" Davis launched at him and tore the gun from his hand while Kari tried to comfort Raidramon. Davis was still wrestling with the over-sized man until he heard a voice, the voice of a young lady.  
  
"Please, Please, don't hurt him."  
  
Davis looked up confused on why she was asking him to stop.  
  
"Why should I stop? This villager of your's shot my friend."  
  
"Yes I know that he shot youre... fr-digimon, but he is a foolish servant of mine."  
  
The word digimon caused qiute a riot with the people around them. The lady spoke again.  
  
" Please, tell me why you have come to our village Davis?"  
  
All the people had stopped mumbling and whispering when she said his name, and the servant stood up rubbing his head. But, how did she know his name.  
  
"Hey how do you know my name?"  
  
She paused. "Perhaps you should come with me." They followed without anymore conversation.  
  
***  
  
"I am Princess Marigishi." She said calmly once inside the temple she led them to.  
  
It was unlike any temple Davis had ever seen. Usually the temles in the Digital world, usually more up-to-date than this. It looked ancient. The carpet layed smoothely on the hard woden floor had a detailed picture on it. Something that resembled an ancient digimon, And A Boy In the shadow of the moster with only glowing silver eyes showing. The princess had given them a chance to bathe and eat. She gave them each a Kimono to wear while their clothes were being cleaned. Vases sat on old mantelt made of bamboo, and glass. What a weird combination. A small statue was hidden in the shadows of the room. The statue was of a weasel. It looked like a god and a digimon. It had a small spell scroll on it. Incense burned in th room and two fires were lit on each side of the room giving light all over.  
  
"Princess," Davis said," This temple, why is it so far from the town?"  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Then tell me, Why is your town modeled so different from other digital civilazations. Usually hi-tech and up-to-date. But this one, everything in it seems so anctient. And the clothes you gave us, I have certainly not seen worn since Parades filled the Digimon Island of Kibutsinuyu. And that island was diminished when I was extremely young."  
  
"We are Isolated from the rest of the digital world."  
  
"Why did the people in your village speak like they've never seen a digimon before?" asked Kari.  
  
"They haven't"  
  
Davis stood up and Veemon and Kari snapped their heads up in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean ' they haven't'" Asked Kari.  
  
" The people of my village have lived in peace and harmony with digimon do you know why. Because they've never seen one."  
  
The Princess voice grew cold and evil now.  
  
"You're people have lived in the digital world but have never layed eyes on digimon?! HOW?!?" Davis asked.  
  
The servant from before stepped into the conversation and shouted loudly.  
  
"Because our Mistress Marigishi devours them."  
  
Davis looked over at the princess who was no longer a human, but a terrible digimon. She looked like an over-sized weasel, but when it got to her stomache the body melted away into a foggy stream.Davis looked over at trhe statue ofthe weasel from before and noticed the spell scroll was gone! Davis drew his sword and pushed Kari back behind him while Veemon digivolved.  
  
" I am Tonokomon, I have devoured any digimon who have stepped foot within my village and i'll do the same for your's. Maybe he'll laeve me enough room for you two."  
  
Davis noticed the exact same blood-red glowing eyes and black appearence as the Monochromon who attacked him earlier (1st chap.). This was not going to be the easiest of battles.  
  
====================================================  
  
A/N: Well what do you think. Thankyou for all the great reviews I've gotten, Keep doing your stuff Readers. Hopefully this fanfic will go somewhere other than the bottomless pit pf my imagination. 


End file.
